Free
by Alchemily
Summary: Based off of Day26's song. Dawn leaves Kenny for Barry, and Kenny gets messed up. Rated T for some cursing and a reference to a sexual moment or something like that. Nothing too bad! Kenny's POV ANGSTY!


**A/N: Hey guys! I am going to write a songfic one-shot called 'Free' based off of Day 26's song. It is about Dawn leaving Kenny for Barry from Kenny's POV. I support both Penguin and Twinleafshipping so yeah. I suggest you listen to the song while reading. Also read the lyrics because they are similar to what Kenny is saying. Now I know you guys are waiting for The Things We Must Face and some other stories of mine, and I'll get to those! Enjoy! Rated T for bad language and a suggested sexual moment.** **WARNING: May be depressing for Penguinshippers or Kenny fans. Really angsty!**

**PokeShipper101 does not own Pokemon or the song "Free" by Day 26.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Free**

Just the past week, you told me you loved me and that you would never leave me. We have been together for about a year and a half and we live together. We are childhood friends. I have known you since we were 4. I was a person who would compete in contests, but became a singer. You said you were proud of what I have become. You said you loved me not for my fame, but for the guy I am. I thought our love was real. I guess I was wrong.

_Damn. _

_I never thought you would do this to me._

_Thought you was so innocent._

_I thought I was the only one._

On August 16th, six days ago, you looked at me with an emotionless face when you came home from work. I ignored it and went up to you and kissed you. You always told me my kisses were sweeter than an apple pie, and I felt the same about yours. But, as I kissed you, you weren't responding. You groaned. Not a pleasured groan, an annoyed groan. I stopped and asked you what was wrong. You yelled "You are what's wrong!". I froze and asked you why. "Because I'm seeing Barry now." When you said that, my heart literally shattered.

_And you wait all the way til now to tell me_

_Man, I've been feeling like i'm in some kinda prison_

_And I wanna be free_

_Mmmmmmmmmmm_

I was frozen. I couldn't say or do anything but maybe cry my heart out. You said you have been seeing Barry, an old friend of ours. Hell, not anymore he is not! Maybe yours, but not mine! You're cheating on me with _him_! You didn't say anything else. You just snatched a couple of prepared suitcases out of the closet and said your final words to me in an emotionless voice.

"Even though I now love Barry, I want you to continue making your music, because I may still listen. Goodbye, Kenny. Maybe we'll meet again."

That's when you went through the door and would never return. I looked out the window, and saw you get in a car with...Barry. Tears started to roll down my face. Earlier I called you, and we were arguing. I can't remember why, but we made up. I also thought I was the only man who touched you, and you said it was true. I guess that was all a lie.

_I could still remember you telling me that I was the only one and nobody had ever touched you_

_Since the last time I called you and we were critical_

_So I moved on and you made me trust you again_

_Now I take that back 'cause I never really trusted you_

_I just did what I had to do 'cause I loved you_

_I remember whispers in my ear telling me to have no fear 'cause nobody else lives here_

_But it was all a lie (lie)_

_And all the time (time with you)_

Now today is the 22nd. I have been in the same spot since the night you left me. Laying in my bed doing nothing. I can't sleep. I don't eat. I don't clean. I don't talk to my friends Ash, Drew, May, Misty, Zoey, Brock, and Paul. I have 153 missed calls and texts on my Blackberry. My doorbell rings, but I refuse to answer. I wish I could be with you like Ash and Misty are. They are married and have twins. I wish we were a family like that. Or like May and Drew. Or Paul and Zoey. Argh! You broke my heart...

_Ever since you told me I'mma tell you how it's been_

_Don't talk to nobody not even my friends_

_I can't sleep_

_And I don't even clean_

_I ain't had a good meal_

_This is how you make me feel when you're not here_

_It's like you locked me up and threw away the key_

_And everywhere I turn it's like four walls are surrounding me and their moving in slowly_

_I'm so lonely_

_Feels like I'm in some kind of prison_

_And I wanna be free (free)_

_So come back to me_

Soon, I finally try to get back to reality. I start eating so no one thinks I'm anorexic. I start talking to friends, and do they ever feel sorry for me. They are your friends too, or used to be. You abandoned me like I was nothing. My house is spotless, and I have a special closet full of the things that you left behind. I go to the studio to do my music, but my voice cracks consistently and I had to take a break. I went to a club and there are tons of girls hitting on me there. They give me looks that tell me they want to get _it_ from me. But every time I think about that, I think of when we did that. I now think about you doing that with Barry. It is driving me crazy. Forget this. I'm going back to my life where 'I'm laying in my bed doing nothing'.

_Now I know this might sound hard to believe_

_'cause i'm famous all up on MTV_

_But you don't even know the half_

_No I don't barely laugh_

_All the girls around me but i don't even know the last time I got some ass_

_And it ain't 'cause I can't get it_

_It's just 'cause I don't want it_

_Everytime I think about sex_

_All I can think is about you moaning_

_And some man fucking my name_

_Tatted between your legs_

_Image burned in my head_

_And it's killing me baby_

_It's driving me crazy_

_Ever since you told me I'mma tell you how it's been_

_Don't talk to nobody not even my friends_

_I can't sleep_

_And I don't even clean_

_I ain't had a good meal_

_This is how you make me feel when you're not here_

_It's like you locked me up and threw away the key_

_And everywhere I turn it's like four walls are surrounding me and their moving in slowly_

_I'm so lonely_

_Feels like I'm in some kind of prison_

_And I wanna be free (free)_

_So come back to me_

You really fucked me up. I'm drinking so much, I'm officialy an alcoholic. I'm smoking at least two packs of cigarettes a day, so much, I'm coughing and choking. Not just cigarettes, but also illegal drugs like heroin and cocaine. I'm crying and crying and crying. It feels like my world is ending. Like I am dying.

_You got me drinking_

_You got me smoking_

_You got me choking_

_Do you hear me crying?_

_Baby do you hear me dying?_

_Ooh you got me drinking (drinking, drinking, drinking)_

_Ooh you got me smoking (smoking, smoking, smoking)_

_You got me choking (choking, choking, choking)_

_Do you see me crying?_

_Baby do you see me dying?_

_And I wanna be free_

_So come back to me_

_Ever since you told me I'mma tell you how it's been_

_Don't talk to nobody not even my friends_

_I can't sleep_

_And I don't even clean_

_I ain't had a good meal_

_This is how you make me feel when you're not here_

_It's like you locked me up and threw away the key_

_And everywhere I turn it's like four walls are surrounding me and their moving in slowly_

_I'm so lonely_

_Feels like I'm in some kind of prison_

_And I wanna be free (free)_

_So come back to me_

Damn. I feel like I'm locked in a prison. I think about you all the time. I wonder why you would just leave me like that. I don't know if I can hold on any longer. Dawn, help me!

_Drinking, drinking, drinking_

_Smoking, smoking, smoking_

_Choking, choking, choking_

_Do you hear me crying?_

_Baby do you hear me dying?_

_Ooooh I'm locked up (you won't let me out)_

_You got me locked up (you won't let me out)_

_Ever since you told me I'mma tell you how it's been_

_Don't talk to nobody not even my friends_

_I can't sleep_

_And I don't even clean_

_I ain't had a good meal_

_This is how you make me feel when you're not here_

_It's like you locked me up and threw away the key_

_And everywhere I turn it's like four walls are surrounding me and their moving in slowly_

_I'm so lonely_

_Feels like I'm in some kind of prison_

_And I wanna be free (free)_

The next day, at your new man's house. You pick up the paper and read the cover of it. You drop that cup of coffee you are sipping on, and look at the paper in shock. The headlines say this in bold letters:

**"Singing sensation Kenny Stewart dies at age 23."**

You wonder how I died while tears slide down your cheeks. You are the real, true reason I am. It wasn't the alcohol, or the drug overdose, it was _you_. You left me. My _world _left me. My fame was nothing. You were everything. I guess now you realize we were meant to be, but you're too late. My life is now gone, ruined. Heaven may seem peaceful, but it's not nearly as peaceful as being with you. I love you, Dawn...

_So come back to me_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Damn, that was sad! Well, I hope you liked it because I did! Review and **_**NO FLAMES!!!!!!! :(**_** Thank you!**

**PS101**


End file.
